Full Moon
by QuillVA
Summary: Warning: Contains Spanking. Xander is on Oz werewolf watch, and someone turns up dead the next day. When the Scoobies find out he'd been sleeping, he's got Giles to deal with.


"Not to freak", Xander said, trying to allay Willow's worries that Oz could have escaped during the night, "I rested my eyes every now and then. That's all"

"How long exactly did you rest your eyes for", Giles asked slowly, trying to contain his aggravation.

"A little now. A little then. But, I never heard Oz leave and he was here in the morning when I.. When I umm…"

"WOKE UP?" Giles growled. Xander sputtered nervously.

"You can put it that way if you want to Mr. Technical", he stepped towards Giles in supplication, but the man held up a finger to stop him. Gathering his temper, he turned to the young werewolf.

"Oz, we are not certain it was you who committed the- the act in question. Why don't you and Willow head to classes for the day. We can discuss possibilities and precautions this evening."

"See baby. We don't even know that you did anything. Right Giles?"

"Hmm? Yes. Quite. Nothing is certain."

Oz and Willow shuffled out the door slowly. Xander watched them go, wishing it had been him who climbed out the window last night.

"Giles, I know I messed up. I'm sorry man. It's just, I was tired."

"Oh. You were tired?" Giles feigned surprise, "Well, in that case, let's forget that you could have splashed water on your face, had a drink of coffee, done a few exercises, or called someone to take your place. Let's forget that you _volunteered_ for this position and then failed to execute it. Let's forget that someone could have been, no someone _most likely was_ brutally RIPPED TO SHREDS by your incompetence. Let's forget all that. You were tired. How are you feeling? Are you alright? Is there anything you need?"

"I could use a glass of water", Xander quipped with a weak smile. His grin faded as Giles took a step towards him.

"My office. Now."

The boy swallowed and headed towards the office slowly. The last time he'd risked lives, he'd carried the reminder with him for weeks every time he tried to sit down.

"Giles, man, please"

"Pants down. Shorts as well", Giles took his belt out of the loops.

"But-come on man. Please. Aggh", Xander stifled his yells as Giles brought the belt down on top of his pants, covering his bottom and thighs.

"When I give you a command, you obey. Is that clear?"

"Oww. Yes sir. I'm sorry. Agh. Giles, man agh. I'm sorry. I'm oww. Okay!"

"Pull down your pants and shorts", Xander obeyed quickly, bending over the desk in front of him. He shut his eyes and braced himself.

Giles didn't spare his strength. He painted the boy's bottom and thighs a dark shade of red, paying close attention to the sensitive area where the two areas met. Xander bucked and cried through the spanking, trying not to shout too loudly for fear the other kids would hear him. The library was remote, and Giles had closed it, but he didn't want to risk anyone knowing that he got his butt spanked by the librarian, let alone that it was a regular occurrence and he cried like a baby every time. It took him a moment to realize Giles had paused his assault with the belt.

"Alright. That's all for today. You may pull your clothes up."

Xander pulled himself together and stood, gingerly trying to avoid touching the fabric to his tender skin. He dived face first into Giles' chest. The man wrapped an arm around his head comforting him for a moment while he quieted.

"Giles?", the boy finally sniffled.

"Mmm hmm?"

"Why did you say 'for today'?"

"Yes. Your bottom is quite sore already. I had planned to give you a dose of the cane today, but it will have to wait until tomorrow"

"Wait, no. I mean, but... You already spanked me. Can't- come on man, please"

"I've made my decision"

"Yeah, but-"

"I won't discuss it further."

"But-" Giles cut off his sentence by turning the boy around and smacking his bottom six times.

"Would you like to continue our non-discussion?"

"Uh uh", Xander said, sucking in air from the pain and dancing on his tiptoes, "No sir."

"Good. Tomorrow we will complete your punishment. Go wash your face and get to class. No skipping today, understood?"

"Yes sir."


End file.
